


a system of certain uncertainty

by Kagutuchi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 4+1, 90 percent hurt 10 percent comfort, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, but here it is anyway, i tried to be creativeGame Spoilers, immortal!ardyn, its soft and nice in the beginning, like 1 paragraph of vague smut lol, or 4+0 i guess???, the tragic immortal/time traveler AU no one asked for, then goes downhill from there lmao, time traveler!noctis, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagutuchi/pseuds/Kagutuchi
Summary: "我们在哪儿？""摩尔玛兰（Malmalam）。不过我认为更好的问题应该是问什么时候。""我刚想这么问。"时空穿越是一件麻烦事，但至少他有艾汀在这纷乱的时间中接住他。或者说: 四次艾汀在等他，一次他等着艾汀。（A translation of a system of certain uncertainty  by GwiYeoWeo. ）





	a system of certain uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a system of certain uncertainty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366279) by [GwiYeoWeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwiYeoWeo/pseuds/GwiYeoWeo). 



> 我感觉这个梗以前多少有人写过，但我还是写了。因为老实说这应该是有道理的？考虑到艾汀是不死的，而诺克提斯可以通过安布拉进行时空穿越，所以¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> 不管怎样，谢谢你陪我一起受苦。  
> 没有Beta，我们会像雷吉斯一样死去。
> 
> /////  
> 译注：  
> 感谢GwiYeoWeo的授权！  
> 水平有限，难以完整表达原文强烈的情感，请积极给原作者GwiYeoWeo点kudos！。  
> 无beta，如翻译有误或有更好的表达欢迎评论或私信。  
> /////  
> 

**one. four.**  
这一次他醒来的时候，发现自己躺在一片茂密森林里，空气潮湿，还有长相奇异的野兽。一股恶心感像水面泛起涟漪一样，渐渐扩散到他的头部、胃部和喉咙。诺克提斯发出了不舒服的咕哝，把他的脸埋进长满青苔的地里，他感到清爽的露水抵着脸颊和眼睑。这时他才突然意识到他耳背和脖子的感觉是暖的，还听到了木柴燃烧的噼啪声，但是他身上并没有着火，不会被活活烧死。得出了目前没有致命危险的结论后，他决定闭上眼睛再睡一会儿。瞌睡打了不到一分钟，他就感觉到有人一直在他身边，一只手在梳理他的头发。这是一种令人安心的感觉，但同时又让人如此怀念，以至于他现在想知道为什么自己感到有些悲伤。

(心底一个沉默的声音告诉他记得为什么，但他知道回忆只会带来无尽的痛苦)

“你好啊，艾汀。”他闭着眼睛打了个招呼。

"你好，诺克提斯，"缓慢的，低沉的回应。这是一种不管他听了多少次，都能让他感到震颤的音色和节奏。

这之后他们什么也没说，两个人都在倾听着周围生命的颂歌——筑巢的鸟儿发出的欢快的歌声，小动物踩在浓厚的树叶堆上发出的沙沙声，远处河流奔放的回声，和食肉动物狩猎时的咆哮声。当艾汀托着诺克提斯的头，伸出他的腿滑到能当膝枕的合适位置的时候，诺克提斯仅仅是侧过身子，蜷起他的膝盖，并哼了两声以表示感谢。  
祥和安静的时光又持续了五分钟，诺克提斯才想起来问那些平常问题。  
"我们在哪儿？"  
"摩尔玛兰（Malmalam）。不过我认为更好的问题应该是问 **什么时候** 。"  
"我刚想这么问。"  
"唔，好吧。我想这取决于你来自哪个时代。"  
诺克提斯睁开双眼，看着离他几英尺远的地方燃烧着一团小小的篝火。他舔了舔着嘴唇，试图回忆起那些最近萦绕在他的心头的事。这么多年来他跨越了太多不同的时空，从来没有进入一个正常的线性的时间，他的记忆已经变得一团糟，变成一团螺旋、曲折和磨损的纱线。他很难记住哪个事件属于哪个地方，什么时候发生，或者是否还没有发生。而且很多次他的胡言乱语把他们俩都弄得很困惑。有时候他甚至会怀疑他们俩的关系是否真正开始了——或者将要开始。  
(他真的已经穿越时间很多年了吗？也许吧。认真回想起来的话，从他不断地来回时空跳跃，增加和减少他自己的时间线以来，也许只过了几天或几分钟，又或许他已经这样做了整整一个世纪了。如果他能收集他在地狱般的混乱时间中度过的所有，把它们整齐地拼在一起，他会称之为他的一生吧。)  
"我想......在达斯卡（Duscae）地区有陆行鸟驿站吗？"诺克提斯最后说道。  
"据我所知是没有的。所以我们可以肯定地认为，你来自一个辉煌灿烂的未来吗？"  
自从诺克提斯认识到历史学家们 **真的** 搞错了很多重要历史事件的发生时间后，他们就放弃了使用具体日期去算时间。曾经有一次他非常肯定自己是在古索尔海姆时，他问艾汀在国家覆灭后他是如何挺过来的；结果当发现他的家和他的子民们依旧好好地在那里的时候，诺克提斯在艾汀坚持不懈的开导下才消去了他的苦恼和愧疚。从那以后，他一直小心翼翼地首先确定自己在什么时候、在什么地方，甚至在提及 **任何** 与艾汀有关的事情之前，才开始聊天。  
"索尔……嗯，索尔海姆怎么样？"  
"一如既往的辉煌。"  
"噢。这很好。" 

索尔海姆还在的时候，艾汀是比较快乐的。更多的是轻松的心情与真诚的微笑，和那几乎超出范围的温柔，少了空洞与虚无，和一些诺克提斯从来不敢想的。尽管很戏剧化，但这些从未改变。 

(要是他能用他那扭曲时间的能力，让那温柔的微笑始终保持在他年轻的脸上就好了。他以前不是没试过这个办法，然而自从他丢失了大约五十个循环的记忆后，就再也没试过。)

"你看不出来吗，我亲爱的诺克特，"他边说边用手指在年轻人的后脑勺轻轻抚摸着，"我显然快要成为国王了？" 

啊，现在诺克提斯准确地知道他掉进了哪个时空——他称之为暴风雨前的平静。他肯定地哼了一声，转身仰望着艾汀和他那双金色的眼睛——这一次没有不祥的光芒在里面。他最喜欢的就是这双眼睛，明亮、自信、饱含情绪，没有那些未来的负担和轻蔑。(这也是让它更痛苦的原因。)他的视线越过那个人，抬头望向树冠，在那里他可以瞥见落日的粉红色和紫色交辉相应。"那你不是应该在什么皇室的宫殿里吗？在为一个华丽的仪式而打扮得花枝招展？" 

"还有几年时间呢，索莫纳斯还需要确定细节，确保事情顺利。我想在我还有治愈疾病的能力的时候，在厄欧斯的大地上尽可能漫步和探索。某种感觉告诉我，一旦我被加冕为王，我就会和索尔海姆拴在一起了，所以我想在那之前尽情享受我所拥有的自由。" 

诺克提斯几乎要窒息了。很久很久以前也做过同样的事情，和他的三个朋友们。他已经记不住他们的名字和面孔了，但是他能记起风如何吹乱他们的头发，古老的流行乐如何一遍一遍地回放，如何在沙丘上跋涉，泥泞的沼泽水如何灌满他们的靴子，如何感受一个岛国的风景和声音，用美食滋润他们的味觉。但他同样记得那些火与废墟，血与肉的祭祀，使骸，尖叫与黑暗。它们现在都成了碎片，在他老去的记忆中变得模糊不清，尽管感觉如此遥远，那些记忆仍然能在他的胸口留下隐隐的疼痛，残留的强烈的恐惧和悲伤仍然驱使着泪水从他的眼睛里夺眶而出。 

他的痛苦一定表现在脸上了，因为艾汀现在把他拉到胸前，一只手轻拍他的黑发，另一只手在他的背上轻轻地画着圆圈。 

"对不起，"诺克提斯说，不是第一次，也不是最后一次。 

"糟糕的回忆？"艾汀的语调如此温柔，温柔到不像是个疑问，让人感到 **疼痛** 。 

(因为诺克提斯知道他的未来。尽管艾汀现在依然喜欢他，但这并不能阻止怨恨和恶毒占据他的心。)

"是的，但我已经不记得了。" 

而这，比那些破碎的情绪更让他感到受伤。 

 

 **two. three.**

在天寒地冻的冰冷中，他再一次见到了艾汀。尽管暴风雪铺满了他的视野，但他至少能模糊地看出这是在一个人类文明时代。透过厚厚的一层白色，他可以看到高大黑暗的建筑耸立在没有星星的天空中，建筑的尖顶和塔楼一直延伸到目之所及的地方。他在想一个愚蠢的手无寸铁的人要怎么勇敢地穿过这暴风雪，突然一辆车从他身边疾驰而过，把一股冰冷的雪水溅射到他的腿上。他尖叫着试图躲避，他惊讶地发现，尽管他的脸和手指已经麻木了，他仍然能感觉到任何事物。 

如果这就是他的死法，在未知的时间里冻死在某个国家的街头的话。诺克提斯虽然无能为力，但还是不禁感到一阵怀念。这个城市让他感到很熟悉，很现代，有点像他的家。要是他能记住它的名字就好了。 

他瘫倒在一盏灯芯闪烁的路灯旁。此时此刻他希望自己能尽快死去——尽管从根本上来讲，这不是真正的死亡。他在第一次死的时候就知道，死亡仅仅意味着一次即时的时间旅行。这一秒他可能倒在地上，内脏都流出来了，下一秒他就会站在一个沙漠中间，腹部完好无损，看不到一点擦伤或瘀伤。 

很遗憾他这次错过了艾汀，但是也许他可以在下次循环里遇到他。 

然而不知道是运气、巧合还是命运或 **别的什么** 原因，一块看上去沉重而 **熟悉** 的布料出现在他眼前。"你花的时间可够长了，"他一字一句地说。 

不管艾汀说了什么，都被咆哮的暴风雪淹没了，但在诺克提斯落入黑暗的怀抱之前，他并没有错过那个熟悉的微笑。 

当他再次醒来的时候，他觉得自己又穿越了一次，因为自己可能在艾汀发现他的时候已经死了；但是在那一摞温暖的毯子和舒适的枕头里，他仍然能感觉到胸膛里的空虚和寒冷支撑着他笨重的四肢。他有点高兴地意识到，他还活着。然而他只想躺在那里，再次入睡也好，谁知道他在这个循环里还能活多久。 

诺克提斯费劲地挪开了两层、三层、 **四层** 毯子，小心翼翼地爬下床。他拍了拍自己的身体，发现自己的已经衣服换过了：他穿着一件宽松的长袖毛衣和运动裤，与他平时穿的黑色系相反，全身衣物都是白色的。不过他并没有抱怨，不管怎样，这里都很舒服，而且这也不是艾汀第一次看到他裸体了。 

当艾汀端着银色的托盘进来的时候，诺克提斯正站在窗前欣赏着暴风雪。他闻到了食物的味道，继续看着外面白茫茫的景色，直到听到盘子轻轻落在桌面上的声音。接着一双手臂环绕着他的腰，他感觉到艾汀粗糙的胡茬戳刺着他的耳朵和脸颊，诺克提斯嘟囔着拍打他的前臂表示抗议。 

艾汀只是轻笑着，忽略了胡乱的拍打，把脸埋进诺克提斯的脖子里。他轻轻地咬着哪里柔软的皮肤，虽然力度不至于留下任何痕迹，但是他的嘴唇依然停留在那里。 

"你好啊，我最可爱的甜心，"他的气息喷吐在那块皮肤上，"我非常想你。" 

(他的心脏停止了跳动。他知道这不是来自艾汀真正的甜言蜜语。但正因为知道，所以拒绝去相信。) 

诺克提斯深吸一口气，意识到他们已经过了 **那个** 时间点，他们的感情已经变质成别的东西了。他意识到这就是未来，是当艾汀失去诸神的恩典，陷入绝望，邪恶和黑暗的灾难降临在他身上的未来。尽管看起来他已经过了悲伤的那段时间。 

"你好，艾汀，"诺克提斯回答，双手轻轻地抓住窗台。他目不转睛地盯着一辆被封冻了的汽车。 

"你也想我吗，亲爱的？"他冰冷的双手一路伸到年轻人的臀部，在指尖陷入软肉里的时候，他温柔的触碰突然变得粗暴起来。 

"是的。"他几乎要为此退缩了。诺克提斯闭上眼睛，伸手揪住一束紫红色的头发，拉过艾汀亲吻。缓慢地，慵懒地。他闭着眼睛。"艾汀。" 

(他现在依然如此。他怀念那个被遗忘已久的艾汀，那个王冠被粉碎之前的艾汀。但是乞求者不能挑三拣四，所以他闭着眼睛，接受他被施与的一切。)

"我对上次发生的事感到非常抱歉，真心希望你能原谅我。我有点太兴奋了，你知道，我简直 **饿坏了** 。" 

诺克提斯皱起眉头，盯着艾汀的嘴而不是眼睛。他不知道这个男人在说什么，直到他意识到这一定是他还没有去过的地方。"我.....不认为那已经发生了。我的意思是，我 **还没有** 去过那里。" 

艾汀暂停了一会儿动作，停止了他在年轻人肩膀上的亲吻。"啊。" 

他不愿意解释，至少他不打算解释。诺克提斯忽略了其中的不安，因为艾汀在这里，他在这里，他们两个都活着——尽可能地活着，艾汀是不死的，而诺克提斯是一个被时间所否定的存在——所以最终，问题应该会解决的。 

(对吧？) 

但是他的思想逃离了他，当艾汀进入的时候，他的目光胶着在窗台上。艾汀用他那双凌厉而无情的手让诺克提斯柔软地顺从地喘着气。他闭上眼睛，扬起脖子，嘴唇和舌头相互碰撞，齿间毫无章法地磕碰着，尝到了铁的味道。他看着外面的街道，用他那白皙的拳头抵着冰冷的玻璃。当他感觉到艾汀缓慢到令人痛苦的的节奏变得凶狠而无情的时候，他抬起眼睛，看着他们在窗户上的倒影，他绝望地高潮了。他看到一个恶魔般的微笑和一双在黑暗中发光金色眼睛。 

 

 **three. two.**

这里闷热难耐，还很黑暗。诺克提斯消耗了他仅存的魔法，召唤出一束蓝色的光，小心翼翼地穿过洞穴。他几乎想在潮湿和炎热的道路上停下来，转身回到凉爽的海边。不过他想他仍然会被困在岛上，因为没有船。于是他继续前进，小心地避开那些可能会割伤他的锯齿状岩石。 

他缓慢的爬行变成了疯狂的冲刺，在注意不让自己被脚绊倒的时候，他割伤了手。他不知道是该拔开铁链，还是让它们继续 **嵌** 在艾汀的身体里。如果他不是因为恐慌和恐惧，他会惊叹于那些粗大的金属链条将艾汀的的骨肉束缚得透不过气来，却不会流血。这些骇人的铁链让他几乎只能说“艾汀”，”我找到你了”，“一切都会好起来的”这三句话了，似乎这能让自己回复到足以 **思考** 的平静。 

艾汀对他的出现和他的话语没有任何反应，他怀疑这个人已经没有意识了。但他认为这是一件好事，因为他想出的唯一解决办法就是尽可能先毁掉艾汀身上的那些枷锁。 

(当他解开那些束缚时，有种无形的，关乎“ **错** ”的感觉在拉着他的胳膊，想把他从艾汀带走。那种感觉他的告诉他这是错误的，但他并不确定是什么错误。) 

这是一场严酷的考验，没有血，连一声尖叫都没有。诺克提斯不可能把他带回地面，所以他待在那儿，将艾汀久久地抱在怀里，久到他打起了瞌睡。当他感到手下的肌肉在轻微抽动时，他深深地吸了一口气，但他不确定这阵颤动是来自他自己还是艾汀。在滑下他的手和膝盖之前，他把这个男人从他的膝盖上挪到他的身体一侧。 

诺克提斯静静地看着艾汀苏醒，他不知道他们在这条时间线上的哪里。就在他认为自己不能再往前走或者不能再往后退的时候，时间总是会纠正他，把他扔到另一个完全不同的时代。他认为现在就是其中之一。艾汀从来没有提到过这样的事情，但是诺克提斯肯定这不是"过去"。当时几乎整个厄欧斯将他当作神一样崇拜，没人有那个胆子任由他们的治愈之王（Healer King）烂在石头和泥土里。 

"啊，我亲爱的诺克提斯。如此美好，对我来说如此珍贵的存在，"艾汀喘着粗气说道。他的声音听起来很可怕，就像吞下了一盒钉子一样，但他还是慢慢地说话——不管怎么说，他在试着这么做。 

"艾汀，你没事吧？"诺克提斯试探性地伸出一只手，用指尖轻轻擦了擦他脏兮兮的肩膀。 艾汀仍然背对着他，但诺克提斯看到有东西从他的下颌流到了地上。当他意识到那是血的时候，他不禁为那过于 **黑** 的颜色感到担忧。 

"相信我，当我说'再好不过了'的时候，我真的从来没有在我整个悲惨的、被神明抛弃的生活中感受到这样的快乐，"他吐词清晰地说。 

(诺克提斯开始明白了那个 **错误** 。) 

"但你一直是黑暗里的那束明亮的光——就像你的名字一样——从来没有让我失望。你真是多么可爱， **甘甜** 的你。"艾汀抓住他的手腕。血越来越多，朝他们聚集过来，爬过地板，爬上监狱的墙壁，覆盖土地的每一寸直到他能看到的只有黑色，直到只剩下他和艾汀，还有他垂死的魔法之光。但这并不是最黑暗的物象。

他的舌头上品尝到了浓重的腐烂气味，是灾难来临前延伸出来的怪异的寂静。艾汀的声音像纯粹的毒药，宛如蜂蜜一般低落，他承诺将会带来一个不言而喻的仇誓和彻底的毁灭。诺克提斯知道，因为这是他在未来所看到、听到和感觉到的。这让他意识到他们在 **哪个时间** 。 

“艾汀——” 

恶魔回过头来，诺克提斯看到一道金光在闪烁。 

 

 **four. one**. 

当他睁开眼睛时就在苦涩地想着，又是一次命运残酷的扭曲，他 **知道** 自己在何时何地。 

在另一个时间线，在另一个世界，他会和他最信任的朋友站在这里，紧握他们手中的武器和心中坚定不移的勇气。尽管黑暗和十年的岁月把他和他的战友们分开，他们仍然会肩并肩 地站在一起，击溃使骸和魔导兵，用最完美的节奏战斗到最后。他们将会带着胜利出现在王都的门前，迎接新的黎明。 

(但是在他们来之不易的胜利后，诺克提斯将独自登上王座的台阶，独自走向他的死亡。而且他还是记不起他们的名字。) 

但有一件事他知道是一样的，他静静地走上熟悉的楼梯。他想，他会不会就死在这里——然后再也没有重来和时间循环了——他希望这是真的。当他第一次发现自己身处因索姆尼亚燃烧的街道时，没有任何使骸或鬼怪阻止他前进，无论他遇到什么星灾的使者，都对他熟视无睹。他从头到尾都是一个人，没有使骸或者老战友来迎接他，但他知道有一个人会在阶梯的尽头等着他。 

艾汀坐在王座上，诺克提斯不敢看那些垂挂在曾经熠熠生辉的天花板上的铁链。 

"我亲爱的诺克提斯，你能回到我身边真是太可爱了。永远那么亲切，那么甜美。"他的甜言蜜语是如此浓稠，以至于诺克提斯可能要因此而窒息。艾汀伸出一只发黑的手，热切地邀请他坐在身边。 

他感受到熟悉的，亲切到可怕的强大吸引力，仅此一点就足以让他向前迈进一步。但当他看到艾汀的眼睛时，他却停了下来。 

他转过身。第一次，诺克提斯逃走了。 

 

 **zero.**

下雨了。 

"再次祝贺你！"一个男人举起了酒杯，随即酒馆里响起了欢呼声，"祝福他们的孩子！愿他健康长寿！" 

"没错！"他们齐声喊叫道。 

"那么，兄弟，告诉我们这个幸运的男孩叫什么名字？" 

一个赤褐色头发的男人微笑着说道，"艾汀。" 

诺克提斯转身回到雨中，离开了。他的身体把他带到了村子的郊区，他在一棵橡树下找到了庇护所；他顺着粗糙的树皮滑坐了下来，用腿抵住胸口，把脸埋进膝盖。他哭了。 

然后等待着。


End file.
